


This Is Solitary

by destinyorfate



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Love Lost - Freeform, Regret, prison break - Freeform, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyorfate/pseuds/destinyorfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First story on this site!<br/>much love hope it's all ok xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Solitary

This is Solitary

The sound of the shot still rings in my ears. It echoes through the hallowed hallway, weaving its way through my veins and engraving guilt upon my very core, a stamp branding my number, ready for auction. The will to rid myself of the guilt is ridiculous and superfluously incredulous on my behalf. No one should ever experience this feeling. Slow and painful it leaves scars upon my conscience and I feel her sharp nails scrape the wood, ear piercing howls echo amidst the struggle for breath and freedom. A single shot and then silence. The silence is the worst. Bloodstains trace intricate patterns across the room. Detailed decorations of struggle and anxiety remind me of the event. The stench wafts through the dimly lit room, pure, unscathed evidence of the affair. There's no denying who's to blame. The responsibility is mine. It's almost facetious, funny even how a simple idea could escalate into disaster. Almost. Now it's just terrible, heart wrenching and almost disgusting to have the thought embed its way into my thoughts. You don't realise how detrimental and harmful the ramifications of a simple idea can be. How they can twist and yank at every last strand of your humanity until what's left is so impeccably useless the lust for life evaporates amongst it. My parents always told me to take every opportunity even if that thought was risky; I let it slip through my fingers like grains of sand. It is impossible really, but it contorts its way into reality and that is what is abhorrent. Flurries of emotions embroider themselves upon my ethics but my culpability holds fast. 

I am cold but my body is encompassed with irrespective warmth. Walls loom over me and stone with faces of their own, smile in a devilish manner towards the bed. It creaks and groans under my unfamiliar weight. The sheets are pristine white, a welcome contrast to the cruel black that paints the confined area. My hands tremble against my shaking legs, clenching and unclenching, then I begin to lose myself; fading slowly away as the potent stench of surrender leaves an acerbic taste in my desiccated mouth. I struggle against the pull of those before me, recoil as their cowardly, wiry fingers claw at my sanity. I’m stronger than most, but the wretched stench of urine is slowly unwinds my defenses.

The walls are close now and the struggle for breath becomes more difficult with every scream that emits itself from my pursed lips. I am infuriated but grow weaker everyday; the tenacity that once filled my veins now streaks the walls in thick red blood, stripes of it lining my purgatory. For that’s what this place is, designed to drive you to the very brink of insanity. 

The torturous days drift into weeks and there are moments in which the option of surrender seems irresistible and the temptation tastes like a bittersweet ending to my endeavors. However, something deep within me keeps my fire alight; mayhap it be a miniscule flame it still burns bright, flickering with caged hope. 

 

Breezes drift in and out and it awakens a longing for crisp fresh air and blossoms decorating the bare tree. Instead, I’m trapped here, joined only by voices that flood through the molded drainpipes; hopeful ones outnumbered by those who plead reality. My head throbs and a drum beat, begins with a dull throbbing and builds to a murderous pounding against my skull. My eyes are bloodshot red, the result of endless, sleepless nights. My body is weak, my stomach growling in unrewarded hunger. I see faces of those before me, the faces of my loved ones, my face- before all this.

My screams echo around me.

Trapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for anyone who is here  
> it means the world  
> ~ destinyorfate ~  
> xx


End file.
